La Aventura Continua
by Alice Fudou
Summary: Han pasado ya veinte años, Tenma y los demas tiene 25 o mas. Cada uno formo su vida y su nueva familia, pero un dia alguien secuestra a los heroes que retornaron el soccer a lo que era antes y ahora el es el deber de los hijos de salvar a sus padres y ayudar al futbol una vez mas. Se aceptan OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Yo/Tenma: ¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Alice/Tsurugi: ¡CALLENSE!**

**Yo: ¡NUNCA!¡JAMAS ME MANTENDRAN CALLADA! (saltó por una ventana)**

**Todos: -_-UUUU**

**Jin: miren dejo una nota (se hacerca a la mesita redonda y la lee) **_**"queridos inazuma eleven y inazuma eleven go cast, les guste o no ustedes saldrán a la fuerza en mi historia ya que si se reusan los torturare y pediré a mis seguidores que me ayuden asi que es un si o claro ¿Cuál escojen? –con amor Bertita ˆ-ˆ"**_

**Akio: (con un tic en el ojo) esa maldita… **

**Alice/Anna: tranquilo ¬¬ **

**Aoi: a todo esto ¿Quién hara el Disclaimed?**

**Midori: ni idea**

_**Clare: miren otra nota (dice mientras toma la nota de la misma mesita y la lee) "P.S casi se me olvida el Disclaimed lo hara Haruna, Goenji, Shindou, Yuuka, Tsurugi, Alice, Akio, Anna, Kidou, Maria, Jin, Akane, Tenma, Aoi, Kurama y Clare; las parejas de este año"**_

**Todos los mensionados: O/O Alice(en el caso de Jin, Clare y Alice es un yo), Jin, Clare le pertenecen a la loca lunática que se recién suicido por una ventana ¬¬U y no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Go y realmente lo agradecemos!**

**Yo: El titulo es Una Nueva Aventura (posee victoriosa) XP**

**Todos: O_O ¿pero como hiciste eso?**

**Yo: Yo creo este fic, puedo hacer cualquier cosa y escuchar todo ¬¬ asi que cuidado con lo que dicen**

**Goenji: ¿y que pasa si no tenemos cuidado?¬¬**

**Yo: ¿quieres ser gay?¬¬**

**Goenji: no O_O**

**Haruna: Bertha-san ¿no tenia que decir algo importante?**

**Yo: Oh si gracias Haruna-san. Bueno estoy buscando Ocs para mi nueva historia, La Aventura Continua. El Oc tiene que tener;**

**Nombre:**

**Pareja + Hijo: (las parejas ya realizadas son: Shindou y Yuuka, Alice y Tsurugi, Kurama y Clare, Jin y Akane, Tenma y Aoi, Goenji y Haruna, Fudou y Anna, Kidou y Maria, lastimosamente Endou y Natsumi.)**

**Aparencia (de el/ella y sus hijos):**

**Sexo: **

**Personalidad:**

**Edad:**

**Trabajo:**

**Yo: Asi que espero sus solicitudes! :P**

**Taiya: Bertha-san no se le olvida algo mas ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡ES CIERTO CASI SE ME OLVIDA! **

**Todos: como siempre ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡CAYENSE O LOS VUELVO YAOI! **

**Todos: ¡Nos cayamos! O.O**

**Yo: Asi me gusta n.n! Bueno, Taiyo, Kirino, Kariya, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Atsuya, Yukimura, Afuro, Fey, Kazemaru, y Hikaru ya están solicitados, asi que lo siento mucho.**

**Los Mencionados: ¿¡Ya tenemos parejas?!**

**Yo: Sippy n.n asi que se ponen guapos para sus mujeres **

**Los mensionados: O/O**


	2. Reencuentro parte 1

**Yo: ¡HOLA! ¿Cómo ESTAN TODOS? **

**Todos: preocupados**

**Yo: ¿are? ¿Y eso porque?**

**Todos: ¡PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ CON TIGO!**

**Yo: Bueno si no me quieren ¡ME LARGO!**

**Todos: ¡SI!**

**Yo: ¡adiosito! (Salto por la ventana)**

**Akio: ¿Qué acaso esa loca no tiene otro método de salida?**

**Anna: lo dudo…**

**Tsurugi: Genial…simplemente genial (sarcasmo)**

**Hikaru: ¿Qué ocurre, Tsurugi-kun?**

**Tsurugi: Ahora ¿Quién demonios hará el Disclaimed?**

**Saru: tiene razón.**

**Fei: miren una nota…otra vez ya me dio miedo.**

**Kinako (se acerca a la nota) **_** ya que ustedes no me quieren ahora mi prima hará las reglas aquí…si piensan que yo era mala esperen a ver a mi prima muajajajajajajajaja –los quiere Bertita-chan ;)**_

**Haruna: no creo que sea tan mala como ella dice. (SE ROMPE LA PUERTA CON UNA PATADA) ¿Pero qué paso?**

**Sandra: MUAJAJAJAJA YA LLEGUE BABY! Muy bien a ver…el Disclaimed lo hará…Taiyo y los demás bailaran el baile de la gallina, así que a bailar desgraciados.**

**Todos: ¡NOOOOOO!**

**Taiyo: Inazuma Eleven go no le pertenecen a Bertha-san o Sandra-san o a quien sea.**

**Saru: creo que ahora prefiero a Bertha que a esta loca.**

**Todos: si…**

**Yo: ¡Vieron desgraciados! (Salto por la ventana hacia adentro)**

**Todos: O.O b-bueno sigamos.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-REENCUENTRO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya habían pasado 20 años desde la última vez que Raimon Eleven se reunió. Cada uno fue por caminos separados, buscando su propia felicidad y creando su camino hacia la gloria. Cada uno siguió su propio sueño, muchos se dedicaron al deporte que tanta felicidad les traía pero otros se dedicaron a otra cosa ya fuera artista, doctor, diseñadora o muchas cosas más. Algo era muy seguro para todos, la amistad que crearon ya fuera pasado o futuro, era irremplazable.

En una casa, bueno mejor dicho mansión, se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta, su tez blanca y sus ojos verdes. Es mujer tenía aquella sonrisa llena de vida, sus ojos eran incluso más brillantes que el propio sol. En su cocina preparaba el desayuno para aquellas personas especiales en su vida. Al terminar se dirigió a la gran sala de estar que tenía, sentándose en un sofá mientras colocaba una de sus muñecas en el abultado vientre, sonriendo a más no dar. Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando una muñeca más grande y mucho más fuerte se colocaba encima de la de ella delicadamente, acariciando al mismo ritmo de ella aquel abultado vientre que demostraba la prueba de su amor eterno.

-Buenos días amor…- susurro el hombre al oído de su esposa mientras esa sonreía.

-Buenos días- le respondió mientras se regalaban un beso cariñoso, como lo hacían diariamente. –el desayuno está listo…ve a comer algo yo iré a despertar a Yuma-

-Tranquila Alice, mejor ve a descansar un poco y yo despierto al haragán que tienes de hijo- dijo con la misma sonrisa burlona de siempre, mientras ella solo lo fulminaba con la mirada por lo que había dicho sobre su hijo.

-Yo no soy haragán, solo guardo energía para cuando este viejo- dijo una voz de un joven de 14 años. Él chico era un joven idéntico a su madre, cabello rubio liso aunque se podía ver los dos colochos que tenía su padre, sus ojos verde claro y su tez blanca, lo único que el joven había salvado de su padre era su actitud y su barbilla, y claro su imagen a la chicas. Yuma era considerado el más solicitado entre las chicas, algo que era muy molesto para él. –Buenos días papá, mamá- dijo mientras saludaba a su padre con la mirada y le besaba la mejía a su madre. –Sera mejor que vayan a despertar a Akari, ya que ella aún sigue dormida y no me hace caso- dijo en forma de puchero.

-Muy bien, vamos querido a servirte el desayuno- dijo Alice mientras le sobaba el cabello al chico.

-Ni lo pienses mamá, tú no puedes estar para arriba y para abajo en tu estado, yo me sirvo solo y tu ve a dormir a tu habitación- dijo el chico tal padre estricto –y no pienses en ir a hacer los que aceres de la casa porque si no lo sabré-

-A la orden papá- dijo en forma de burla mientras su hijo tomaba aire de superioridad, algo que ambos padre rieron. Alice, con la ayuda de su hijo se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación a dormir un poco, sabía que era en vano luchar contra su hijo y su esposo y tenía que admitir que estaba cansada. Abecés estar embarazada era realmente molesto.

Tsurugi se dirigió a despertar a su hija mientras su hijo y su esposa caminaban hacia su habitación. Al encontrar una puerta color blanca con la palabra Akari de color rojo, entro silenciosamente pues no quería despertar a su pequeña. Al estar completamente adentro se observó como el cuarto estaba pintado de un color rosado pálido, aunque un poco oscuro, en el techo habían dibujos de nubes pintadas y de algunas aves. Estaba la caja de juguetes de su hija que estaba justo enfrente de su cama. En la mesita que tenía alado había una foto de los cuatro juntos, cuando su querida esposa solo tenía apenas 3 meses de embarazo. Sonrió de lado. Aun podía recordar aquel día, Yuma había hecho un berrinche porque su padre no quería comprarle un juguete nuevo que había visto en la televisión, Alice estaba hablando con su mejor amiga mientras él tenía a Akari en sus brazos y ella jugaba con su cabello, Yuuka por el teléfono, incluso recordaba de esa llamada, Yuuka la había invitado al segundo cumpleaños de su hijo, Nero. Tsurugi rio un poco, mientras miraba como su hija de 3 años se movía en la cama incomoda, tratando de acomodarse mejor. Se arrodillo alado de la cama de su hija y con suaves susurros llamaba a su hija menor. –Akari…Akari…vamos despierta…ya salió el sol querida…- decía mientras la pequeña abría lentamente los ojos, mostrando sus lindo ojos color naranja claro, iguales a los de su padre. Era más, Akari parecía una copia exacta de Kyosuke, su cabello azul oscuro y liso, aunque se podía ver que algunos de sus cabellos era rubios, su tez blanca y sus ojos naranja. Lo único que había sacado de Alice era su actitud y su nariz.

-Papi…-dijo mientras que con sus pequeñas manitas se restregaba sus ojitos, en señal que aún tenía sueño. –Papi… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está mami?- pregunto la niña aun dormido.

Kyosuke saco una risita a las preguntas de su pequeña. –Vamos Akari, el desayuno está listo y tú tienes que ir a la escuela- dijo mientras cargaba a Akari en sus brazos evitando que su pequeña tocara el suelo helado con sus piecitos. Llegaron al comedor para ver como su hijo ya había servido su comida e incluso terminaba la del él y con su uniforme completo. Akari dio una gran sonrisa al ver a su hermano, que salto de los brazos de su padre y salió corriendo a su hermano mayor mientras ella lo abrazaba y él le correspondió el abrazo y la cargaba en sus brazos.

-¡ONI-CHAN!- dijo la chiquita.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo en forma de burla mientras la pequeña hacia un puchero. El saco una carcajada. –Dime Kari-chan, ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto mientras la colocaba en la mesa y se sentaba alado de ella y la ayudaba a comer. Su padre solo miraba con orgullo a sus dos hijos recordando su relación con su hermano mayor Yuuichi y sin mencionar la relación que tiene Alice con su hermano mayor, Akio.

-Muy bien, además oni-chan ayer soñé que yo era una linda princesa y tú eras mi héroe, pero un malvado brujo me convierto en una tacita y tenía que dormir en la alacena- dijo algo molesta por su sueño. –ne. Ne oni-chan ¿tú no dejaras que un brujo feo y malo que convierta en una tacita verdad?- le pregunto inocentemente la niñita.

-claro que no, tu oni-chan siempre te protegerá- le dijo sonriendo, mientras le desordenaba el cabello con su mano y ella reía.

-oni-chan...- dijo la chiquita.

-dime-

-¿tendré que dormir en la alacena?- pregunto con algo de miedo.

-claro que no- dijo mientras tomaba el plato de su hermanita y lo llevaba a la cocina, junto con el de su padre.

-Papí, papí- llamo la niña.

-¿Qué paso querida?- pregunto el hombre de la casa.

-Vamos apresúrate que tenemos que ir a la escuela y yo no me he cambiado- regaño la chiquita. Kyosuke solo soltó una carcajada mientras tomaba a su hija en sus brazos y se dirigía a su cuarto mientras Yuma guardaba un proyecto de biología que necesitaba entregar.

Esta era la nueva familia Tsurugi, el hombre y padre de la casa Tsurugi Kyosuke, edad 32 años de esas. Su cuerpo se volvió más musculoso y su cabellos seguía siendo el mismo sin embargo ya no tenía la colita que usaba a sus 13 años. Kyosuke se convirtió en un arquitecto muy reconocido y demasiado solicitado entre las mujeres, haciendo que su mujer fuera demasiado celosa, lo cual le gustaba a Kyosuke pues sabía que su mujer era muy posesiva.

La mujer y madre de la casa Fudou Alice, pero ahora conocida como Tsurugi Alice, pues al casarse con Kyosuke su nombre de soltera desapareció. Su edad es de 32 años aunque faltaban tres semanas para su siguiente cumpleaños. La mujer ahora era más alta, su cabello había crecido aún más y lo tenía atado en una coleta alta, sus rubios cabellos tenían mucho más brillos, su cuerpo se desarrolló correctamente dejando a una mujer también, igual que su esposo, demasiado solicitada por los hombre y dejando a su esposo demasiado enojado y matando con su mirada lo cual le deba gracia. Ahora ella, junto a su esposo y sus dos hijos esperaban a su tercer hijo o hija, pues Alice se reusó a saber el sexo de su próximo hijo, quería que fuera sorpresa para los cuatro.

Ambos tuvieron dos hijos, el mayor de los hijo Tsurugi Yuma de 14 años, un chico idéntico a su madre, cabello liso y rubio aunque con colochos como su padre, tez blanca y ojos verdes brillantes, aunque salió igual de arrogante que su padre. El chico era muy inteligente fuera la que fuera, era muy solicitado por las chicas de su escuela, cual era muy molesto para él. Al tener una hermana menor desarrollo una sobreprotección hacia ella, lo cual fue heredado principalmente por su tío Fudou Akio. Yuma tiene una gran habilidad en el soccer y como ambos padres él era un poderoso delantero. S diferencia de su hermana, él estudia en Teikoku ya que él tiene un lazo más fuerte con su madre y prefiere estar en todo lo que su madre estuvo, es como decir un niño de mamí. A pesar de tener mucho dinero él no era lucido ni mimado, él era educado y tranquilo jamás se mete en problemas excepto cuando se trata de su familia.

La menor se llama Tsurugi Akari de 3 años de edad. Ella es una niña de papí, muy a diferencia de su hermano. Ella es tímida y silenciosa, se pone nerviosa muy fácilmente, igual que su madre cuando tenía su edad. La chiquita era una copia de su padre por su cabello azul oscuro, ojos naranja y tez blanca. A diferencia de su hermano la niña es hiperactiva y relajara cuando está en su casa. Ella siempre quiere a su hermano y lo apoya en todo, ese carácter fue heredado por los dos padres al tener un lazo inseparable con sus tíos. Al igual que su hermano puede ser muy enojada cuando se trata de su familia pero en el campo de fútbol ella es mejor mediocampista, lo cual saco de sus tíos Yuuka y Takuto, según los padres lastimosamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-YUUKA & TAKUTO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En otra mansión, aunque más pequeña que la de la familia Tsurugi, se encontraba una mujer de 34 años de edad que ahora estaba sentada en una habitación de color morado lila con varias decoraciones de hadas por todos lados, peinando a una chica de 14 años de edad, su larga cabellera ondulada y castaña era trenzada muy delicadamente, y los ojos color café estaban en un regalo que hace 3 años se le fue obsequiado y que aprecia desde ese día. La joven dio un suspiro y pregunto a su madre.

-¿Oye madre?- empezó.

-dime querida- pregunto la mujer de larga cabellera café trenzada de lado, mientras con sus delicadas manos colocaba un chongo en el inicio de la trenza.

-¿Cómo tú y mi padre se enamoraron?- pregunto realmente confundida, mientras con sus ojos castaños miraba a su madre.

-querida no sé exactamente cómo responderte a esa pregunta, tu padre y yo fuimos amigos desde que tengo memoria, varias veces él fue el hombre que dejo derramar mis lágrimas y si no fuera por tu tía Alice nunca me hubiera dado cuenta del amor infinito que le tenía- explico algo sonrojada.

-pero tu sabias que sentías algo fuerte por mi padre ¿Cómo uno está seguro que es amor?- pregunto la chica aún más ansiosa por la pregunto.

-A tu edad el amor no existe, solo las pruebas de amor, solo te diré que cuando el chico ideal llegue habrán demasiadas señales que te dirán que tu destino es con ese chico.- hablo una voz masculina y muy conocidas por las dos mujeres en ese lugar. Al voltear pudieron ver a un hombre de 34 años de edad, su cabello ondulado y castaño aunque se miraba más como un gris que castaño, sus ojos castaños iguales a los de su hija presente. Lentamente se acercó hacia su hermosa esposa y le dio un beso cariñoso, mientras esta le correspondía el beso.

-Oigan por favor busquen un cuarto- dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ondulado, ojos negros como la noche a diferencia de su hermana mayor. –Si no se han dado cuenta ya es tarde para ir a la escuela y Dayanna no se ha alistado aun, es más mi padre aun no la despierta- dijo el joven de 13 años irritado, pues odiaba llegar tarde a la escuela.

-Tranquilízate Nero aún hay tiempo- dijo su hermana mayor.

-sabes Marion si sigues preocupándote por tonteras y fueras más responsable tal vez Yuma-_kun _te dice algo- dijo Nero en forma de burla mencionando a cierto chico que la chica sentía algo realmente profundo y haciendo que al chica se sonrojara.

-¿Y tú de qué demonios hablas Hikari-_chan_- contraataco Marion.

-C-cállate- dijo el chico. Ambos padres miraban a sus hijo con una gota en la nuca, preguntándose a quién demonios habían salidos esos dos, aunque la mujer sabia de donde aprendieron ese carácter y su deseos de matar a su mejor amiga Alice se incrementaban. Su discusión termino cuando escucharon unos pasitos correr hacia ellos y saltar hacia su madre que aún estaba sentada.

-¿Qué paso Dayanna?- pregunto su padre mientras se podía de rodias y acariciaba el cabellos liso castaño que tenía su hija menor de 3 añitos. La chiquita solo soltó una gran sonrisa y grito -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMI!- sacando un regalito con un listón rojo.

La mujer sonrió al ver lo que había adentro de la cajita, que era una muñequita hecha de porcelana. La madre de la pequeña solo la abrazo y la beso en la frente mientras esta soltaba una risita. Los mayores voltearon a verse y gritaron al mismo tiempo -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MADRE!- y enseñaron sus regalos, lo cual la mujer correspondió con un beso y un abrazo. Luego vino el esposo.

-Felicidades Yuuka. Te amo- dijo mientras este la besaba en los labios y ella correspondía dando a entender que su regalo era muy diferente al de sus hijos.

-Gracias Takuto, Dayanna, Marion y Nero. El amo- dijo mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y tomaba a la pequeña Dayanna en brazos y la cargaba hacia su habitación donde la terminaría de alistar para la escuela. Takuto hablo –vamos niños, vayan a terminar de desayunar antes de irnos y no quiero más discusiones- dijo Takuto.

-Hai- dijeron los dos pesadamente. Takuto soltó una risa pues al parecer sus dos hijos mayores eran igual que su madre de infantiles. Mientras su hija menor era su mismo carácter, seria pero también alegre. Los tres niños sacaron a la pasión por el soccer que sus padres. Dayanna a su corta edad aun mostraba grandes habilidades como defensa, mientras la mayor, Marion, mostraba grandes habilidades de medio campista al igual que su hermano menor, Nero.

El dueño de la casa, Shindou Takuto. Un hombre de edad de 34 años, su cabello seguía el mismo estilo y altura que cuando era un joven chico, su cuerpo es ahora más musculoso. Al pasar de los años, él heredo la compañía de sus padres y al ser de buen lucir y con mucho dinero era muy pedido entre las mujeres, pero a diferencia de Alice, Yuuka no se ponía celosa pues sabía que Takuto la amaba y le confiaba, además no por nada la llamaban jugadora de fuego.

La madre de la casa era Goenji Yuuka, aunque ahora con su nombre de casada Shindou Yuuka. Su cabello fue atado en una trenza del lado, tal y como su madre. Ella, a diferencia de su hermano, estudio y se graduó en medicina convirtiéndose en una médica deseada por todos los hospitales.

Al casarse con su mejor amigo, tuvieron tres hijos la mayor Shindou Marion, su cabello era ondulado como el de su padre y castaño como el de su madre, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su padre. Su actitud era de una niña chiquita como su madre a su edad. Se sabía que la chica tenía un gran afecto a su amigo de la infancia Tsurugi Yuma, por tales sentimientos le preguntaba constantemente a sus padres o tíos sobre dichoso tema, y lo que ocasionaba que Nero, se hermano menor la molestara con su mejor amigo, lo cual ella respondía.

El segundo hijo de Shindou Takuto y Shindou Yuuka se llama Shindou Nero, su cabello era como el de su padre, pero a diferencia de su hermana mayor, el había heredado los ojos negros y profundos de su madre. Él es un chico muy inteligente y amable, que al igual que su hermana puede llegar a tener un carácter de niño chiquito. Él, al ser el único varón saco una sobreprotección a sus dos hermanas, pues también conocía a los tontos de sus amigos. Su mejor amigo es Tsurugi Yuma. Nero le gustaba mucho el soccer y él jugaba en medio campista. Al igual que su padre saco un gusto innato y único hacia la música instrumental teniendo al violín como su fiel acompañante.

La tercera y última hija de los Shindou era Shindou Dayanna. Ella a diferencia de sus hermanos había sacado el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre. Ella es muy tranquila y tímida, y es muy apegada a su madre. Dayanna fue la única que saco más el carácter de su padre y nunca discute con sus hermanos. Ella a sus 3 años de edad entiende muchas cosas y es muy madura para su edad. Su mejor amiga es Tsurugi Akari. Dayanna a diferencia de toda la familia Shindou, ella es la única que prefiere y es mejor jugando de defensa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tenma & Aoi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los que años atrás fue nuestro protagonista en la gran aventura que Raimon Eleven paso ahora vivía como toda persona normal, se dedicó al deporte que amaba y ahora él era el nuevo entrenador de Raimon. 20 años habían pasado y, al igual que los demás el creo su vida también. Se casó con su mejor amiga, quien ahora estaba dormida en su pecho. Por toda la casa se escuchó un débil llanto. El hombre se levantó de su cama, delicadamente, evitando despertar a su esposa y camino con una sonrisa hacia una habitación color azul cielo, en las paredes habían líneas gruesas de verde claro, representando el viento que pasaba. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba una cuna color blanca. El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules sonrió aún más, mientras caminaba hacia su hijo que ahora lloraba. Tomo al delicado bebe de 1 año en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en una silla mecedora y tarareaba una cancioncita de cuna. Él bebe dejo de llorar, pero no se durmió, solo se reía al ver a su padre. El adulto coloco su dedo enfrente del niño para que este lo tomara en sus pequeñas manitas, y con sus ojos color azul miraba extrañado el dedo de su padre. El hombre de la casa se enfocó su vista hacia la puerta mientras observaba a una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules mientras miraba a su hijo pedir con sus pequeñas manitas buscar los brazos de su madre.

La mujer de larga cabellera tomo al pequeño bebe de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules en sus brazos, mientras el reía. –Buenos Días querido- dijo la mujer mientras besaba al hombre en los labios, mientras él le correspondía.

-Buenos días Aoi-chan- dijo el con una sonrisa. Ambos adultos enfocaron su vista a la joven chica de cabello negro largo y despeinado, ojos azules cielo y con ojeras. Los dos adultos solo soltaron una pequeña carcajada a ver a su hija mayor en ese estado.

-Mamá, papá…hay que ir a la escuela- dijo la chica perezosamente. Aoi solo se preguntaba de donde salió ese carácter tan haragán y luego enfoco con una fulminada mirada a su esposo, sabiendo que él es el responsable de ese carácter. Tenma se rio nervioso. Luego hablo.

-Vamos Taoi ve a cambiarte mientras tu madre hace el desayuno- Aoi solo lo fulmino con la mirada aún más intensa.

-¿Cómo que tu madre hace el desayuno?- pregunto ella. El esposo respondió riendo nervioso mientras ambos hijos reían. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que toda la familia Matsukaze estuviera lista. La joven Matsukaze usaba su típico uniforme de Raimon, una falda azul, caballera blanca y un chongo color azul cielo, igual que su madre a su edad. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y atada con un listón color verde claro. El esposo y padre de la casa tenía un conjunto de un buzo color azul oscuro, una camiseta color blanco y una chaqueta color rojo. Él bebe tenía una camisita color rojo, unos shorts ganes de azul oscuro y sus pequeños tenis. La mujer tenía un vestido de verano color amarillo.

La mayor de los Matsukaze, Matsukaze Taoi de edad 14, pero 3 días antes de su cumpleaños. Ella, al igual que su padre era una maniática de futbol, pero al igual que su madre era muy estudiosa y dedicada. Ella se podía decir que era como una Aoi, excepto que su cabello era mucho más largo. Ella le encantaba el soccer y constantemente lo practicaba, pero también le gustaba ayudar al equipo como manager, así que solo jugaba cuando era necesario. Ella al igual que ambos padres, estudiaba en Raimon. Ella amaba el deporte y haría cualquier cosa por defenderlo, tal y como su padre, su carácter de dormilona e hiperactiva fue heredado por su padre, el cual la madre le molestaba mucho. Ella le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con sus amigos, especialmente su amigo de 15 años Evan Rensuke.

El menor de los Matsukaze, Matsukaze Henry de 1 y medio años. La tenia cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cielo. A pesar de tener una edad muy corta, mostraba ser un bebe muy tranquilo pero hiperactivo la mayoría de las veces. Al igual que su hermana el mostraba un gran interés por el soccer. Le gustaba mucho jugar con sus juguetes y más cuando estaba en compañía de sus amiguitos de la guardería.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Jin & Akane-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una pareja caminaba tranquilamente con una pequeña niña de 5 años de edad en los brazos de la mujer, mientras un hiperactivo joven de 15 años estaba dando muchos saltos, sin poder detenerse. La mujer sonreía mientras jugaba con su pequeña niña en sus brazos. El hombre simplemente sonreía mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo de 5 años de edad dormía, colocando su pequeñita cabeza ente en hombro y el cuello. La pequeña niñita tenia cabello ondulado y rojizo con algunos destellos castaños, sus ojitos color morados lila como los de su madre. Él gemelo de la pequeña tenia cabello rojizo y destellos castaños en el pequeño fleco al igual que su hermana pero con ojos azules como su padre. El mayor tenía cabello castaño pero liso, con pequeños destello rojo en las puntas y sus ojos color lilas.

-Kazuki quédate quieto- regaño el padre de la familia. Kazuki se detuvo bruscamente y empezó a caminar tranquilamente, como burlándose de la orden de su padre. Las dos mujeres riendo un poco al comportamiento de su hijo y hermano y el padre se aguantaron una carcajada pues tenía a su pequeño en brazos dormido.

-Ne papá ¿a qué hora llegamos? ¿Estarán Maoi en mi escuela? ¿Cuándo podremos ver a la tía Clare?- preguntaba una tras otra, mientras el padre sentía que se ahogaba en tantas pregunta que realizaba su hijo.

-Cierto papí ¿Cuándo veremos a la tía Clare y al tío Kurama? **(Yo: Lastimosamente este fic, ahora es poseído por mi prima, aunque yo lo sigo escribiendo ¬¬; Sandra: Aun no se sabe cuál es el primer nombre de Kurama y no tengo internet para investigar, así que se me aguantan ¬¬; Yo: no digas eso a los fans ¬¬; Sandra: Yo digo lo que se me antoja ¬¬; Yo: te me calmas o revelo al mundo tu secreto ¬¬; Sandra: ¿C-cual secreto? O.O; Yo: Tu sabes cual ¬¬; Sandra: Ok u.u; Todos: WOW O.o; Yo: sigamos n.n) **– pregunto la pequeña niña.

-Tranquila, este fin de semana la pasaran con ella. Hablando de eso creo que la extraño mucho. Como me hace falta cuando me golpea en la cabeza- dijo el hombre recordando viejos momentos con su hermanita. Su esposa e hijo mayor solo lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-_pero que masoquista- _pensaron los dos mientras la gota se agrandaba y rayos morados salían debajo de sus ojos. La pequeña solo rio, despertando al su gemelo y revelando aquellos ojos azules. El pequeño levanto la cabeza y con una de sus manitas se restregaba sus ojitos, aclarando más la vista**. **El hombre solo sonrió al ver a su hijo ya despierto.

-papí ¿en dónde estamos?- pregunto inocentemente el pequeño.

-Ya casi llegamos a la escuela de tu hermano- dijo mientras colocaba al pequeño en el suelo ya que el preferiría caminar que estar cargado. –Akane-chan, ¿a qué hora empieza tu trabajo?- pregunto su esposo a la mujer de su vida.

-empieza hasta las 12:30 pm. No te preocupes Jin, aún tenemos tiempo- le dijo la mujer. El solo sonrió. La cara de Akane se tornó molesta al sentir como su pequeña hija le halaba el cabello para llamar su atención. –Jansport Ai no en hales el cabello- regaño la mujer, al parecer había tomado un poco del carácter de su esposo. La niña hizo un puchero y cruzo sus bracito y movió la carita en dirección opuesta, dando a entender que estaba molesta con su mama. Los dos niños solo rieron a la actitud de su hermanita, mientras el esposo solo le salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno no se ustedes, pero yo ya llegue a la escuela- dijo Kazuki, mientras se despedía de su hermanito desarreglando su cabello, y a su hermanita con un besito en la frente, mientras ella solo sonreía. Se despidió de su madre y su padre con la mano, mientras corría al estar alado de sus amigos.

La nueva familia Jansport. El hombre de la familia, Jansport Jin de edad de 35 años. Ahora Jin tenía el cabello corto, pero aun liso y rojo. Al graduarse, el siguió con el deporte que tanto querría y fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos para mejorar su futbol. A los 4 años después se encontró en América a Akane, quien había ido de viaje de graduación. Él se convirtió en uno de los futbolistas más reconocidos y junto con Akane tuvieron a Jansport Kazuki, pero fue a temprana edad. Jin se convirtió en un estricto padre, aunque es amoroso y gentil, cada orden que él le daba a uno de sus hijos ellos simplemente lo tomaban como broma y se reían, y pues no quería tener a sus hijos en su contra.

Jansport Akane, esposa de Jansport Jin. Edad 35. Ella al pasar de los años dejo creces su cabello, y lo soltó, revelando su cabello ondulado, su cuerpo se desarrolló demasiado bien. Ella consiguió una beca para convertirse en farmacéutica. En el viaje de graduación de la universidad, viajaron hasta América donde se volvió a encontrar a Jin, su amor de secundaria, donde pasaron todos los días juntos. A temprana edad, ella salió embarazada pero no se arrepintió ya que Jin la apoyaba y al nacer su primogénito se casó con su querido amante, que ahora era su esposo. Al pasar de los años tuvieron gemelos, el mayor de los gemelos era Jansport Derek y la menor de los gemelos, Jansport Ai. Al estar mucho tiempo con su esposo tomo un poco de su carácter de enojada cuando sus hijos la desobedecían o insultaban a su familia. Al ser calmada y gentil pero enojada y agresiva a la vez ocasiono que sus hijos le tuvieran más miedo a ella que a su padre, lo cual molestaba mucho a su esposo.

El mayor de los tres, Jansport Kazuki de edad de 15 años. Él tiene cabello liso como el de su padre pero castaño como el de su madre. Sus ojos color lila y tez blanca. El adora a sus hermanos, pero desarrollo una sobreprotección hacia su hermanita, el cual heredo de su padre. Él fue el primer hijo de los Jansport. El ama el soccer y es un gran mediocampista, varias veces se le fue ofrecida una oferta para estudiar en el extranjero, pero su amor hacia su familia evitaba que él se alejara de ella. Kazuki tiene una gran personalidad, tiene el carácter de su padre de hiperactivo y protector, pero gentil y tranquilo con su familia. Él es apegado a su madre, muy a diferencia de sus hermanos que son apegados a su padre. Él es muy inteligente y analizador al igual que su tía Clare. Él constantemente tiene bromas con su padre y con su madre, pero con su madre es más delicadamente pues él le tenía un miedo cuando se enojaba. Él no se le permite molestar a su hermano menor ya que el al ser igual que su madre no le gustan las bromas y llora cada vez que le hacen una, y va en busca de su querida madre ya que a ella los tres le tienen miedo.

El segundo de los Jansport, Jansport Derek de edad de 5 años, era un niño tranquilo y gentil, el nunca mostro el carácter de su padre. El pequeño era tímido y silencioso. Él fue el único que mostro interés por las medicinas y las fotografías, al igual que su madre. Pero a pesar de ser más parecido a su madre, él era más apegado a su padre. El adora a sus dos hermanos y a sus padres. Le gusta ver las jugadas que hace su hermano mayor. El al igual que su hermano tiene bromas con su padre, pero le tiene miedo a su madre por su carácter. Odia ser molestado por su hermano mayor, y cada vez que lo molesta el llora y busca los brazos de su madre, el cual le tiene mucho miedo el hijo mayor.

La menor y ultima de los Jansport, Jansport Ai, de la misma edad que su gemelo, 5 años. Ella tiene cabello ondulado y rojo, aunque tiene destellos castaños, ella saco los ojos de su madre color lila. Ella es igual que su padre. Cuando se enojaba ella hacia un puchero, cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba la cabeza a la dirección opuesta de la persona. Era orgullosa e hiperactiva como el padre y es más apegada a su padre, el cual molestaba a su mujer ya que ella es la única hija de ellos. La pequeña tiene su afecto a su familia demasiado grande. Ella siempre sonríe. Ella le encanta bromear con su hermano mayor y su padre, pero con su madre no, con ella le gusta hablar de cuentos románticos y cosas sobre el amor, por eso se llama Ai **(Yo: si no lo saben Ai significa Amor en japonés; Sandra: cállate a nadie le importa; Yo: quiere que revele tu secreto ¬¬; Sandra: me callo; Yo: así me gusta) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yo: Bueno aquí he el primer capitulo, el siguiente será de las introducciones de las demás parejas, tenia planeado hacer todas las parejas un solo capitulo pero no pude, asi que espero que les guste **

**Sandra: Freaky no se te olvido decir algo ¬¬**

**Yo: Callate ¬¬ y que lo diga Yuma**

**Alice/Kyosuke/Akari: ten mucho cuidado con el ¬¬**

**Yuma/ Yo: O.o**

**Yo: bueno Yuma-kun dilo**

**Yuma: A todos que enviaron la solicitud, por favor Bertha-san les pide que envíen la solicitud con todo los requisitos por cada Oc. Espero que me entiendan **


End file.
